


Last Christmas

by EndMyEternalSuffering



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndMyEternalSuffering/pseuds/EndMyEternalSuffering
Summary: Last Christmas things had been so different. Now look at us.God, how did I fall this hard for you?





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



Last Christmas, things had been so different. Now look at us. Your smile has gotten me then, and still does. The way your eyes light up with excitement during anything enjoyable. Even more so during the time we went ice skating; You had so much fun, and I did as well.

 

There it is, your stupid goofy grin. And your eyes are shining, you have something planned for us don’t you? Not that I’m complaining.

 

“You ready?” You asked me, and I could barely respond. You are just as gorgeous as the day I asked you to be my boyfriend.

 

“Yeah, let’s go.” That was all I could say at that time, and ooh little did I know what was awaiting me.

 

You grabbed my hand, and took me out to dinner. We had a nice steak, and you actually had a glass of wine. It was kinda funny, you looked so sophisticated and mature with it.

 

After dinner, you took me to the river where we used to fight. Once we got there I found that it was all frozen over. I looked at you, but you said nothing and merely smiled.

 

You walked near a tree, and brought out a bag from behind it. You walked towards me, and showed me what was in it. Two pairs of ice skates. It had kind of become a tradition. Every winter I would go to the frozen over river and ice skate. It made me feel close to Ur and Ultear. My family.

 

Of course, you had found out. But, you didn’t make fun of me? That had surprised me, and in fact you encouraged me. 

 

You handed the ice skates to me, putting your pair on yourself. I must’ve sighed or something because a puff of white steam appeared in front of my face. I looked around and saw a knocked over tree. 

 

I remember what happened to it. You and I had gotten into an argument and things escalated, so you hit it in a fit of rage. Although compared to the other things you’ve done, this was mild.

 

I sat down on the fallen tree and removed my boots. I grabbed the skates and put them on, tying the laces tight. Don’t want a repeat of last time.

 

Once I was finished, a hand appeared in my view. I looked up, and you had that stupid goofy grin again. You pulled me up, and we trekked across the snow to the river together, hands intertwined.

 

Once we had gotten to the ice, it was clear that you’ve never ice skated before. Your legs were like a newborn fawns, although I didn’t complain. That just mean you held onto me more. 

 

Once you had gotten the hang of it, we skated together. I could see the embers flying off of you, and my love for you had only grown stronger.

 

You has said something about us reminding you about an anime.  _ Yuri On Ice _ if I remember correctly.

 

After ice skating, it was early morning. It hadn’t felt like a long time, we were so lost in each other that everything else faded away. It was amazing. 

 

You took me up the nearby mountain, and we hiked to the top. Once we had gotten there, I instantly lost my breath. The view was beautiful. You could see the ocean, and the sun was slowly rising over the horizon, dyeing the sky in brilliant pastels. And the snow was painted orange, the light reflecting brilliantly.

 

And you, you were  _ beautiful _ . You reminded me of a painting, with the beauty that my eyes and captured.

 

I turned to you, and I couldn’t feel it at that time, but I had been crying. “Thank you,” it had come out as barely a whisper, and you only smiled.

 

“I love you.” That had been the first time you told me those amazing words. And I just  _ had _ to say them back.

 

“I love you too.” And the smile on your face broke me. Fuck, I was in so deep. Not that I would ever complain.

  
  
  


That was last Christmas. Now you are putting up Christmas lights around our room.

 

“Careful,” I warned. You had already hit your hand with the hammer a few times, so the warning was necessary.

 

“Alright!” 

 

I looked around our room. God, how had it come to this point. We were so fucking in love. 

 

“Hey, Gray?” For once you actually sounded shy. I hummed and looked up, you had already finished.

 

“Could we, um, maybe, well, could we go on a date?” You stuttered, how cute.

 

“Of course,” A rare smile made its way onto my face, and I only encouraged it.

 

You smiled, and how I love that look on your face. “Great!” You cheered. 

 

“Let me get things ready!” You gasped before scurrying off. I could only chuckle.

 

“I’ll finish putting up the lights! And maybe while we’re out we can go Christmas shopping.” I called after you.

 

“Sounds good!”

 

...

  
  


You put on a nice red dress shirt, before looking at me. You twirled around before asking, “How do I look?” 

 

My mouth went dry, “You look amazing,  _ like always _ .” I barely managed to get the words out. How had I fallen for this ethereal being so hard? Not that I’m complaining.

 

I held out my hand to you. “Are you ready?” You laughed lightly and hooked your arm in mine, and we were off.

 

“So,” I began, “Where are we going?” Although I’m leading him, he’s the one who made plans. Knowing him it’s probably a surprise.

 

You held your pointer finger to your lips before adding, “It’s a surprise.”

 

_ Called it _ , I thought inwardly.

 

“Alright, alright, I can be patient.” I teased, and you just looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Oh really?” You hummed. Why do I feel like you’re mocking me?

 

“Oh har har.” I laughed, and no matter how many times I think this, it’s still true. Your smile is breathtaking.

 

“Look!” You pointed out, “We’re here!” And there was the newest restaurant in Magnolia. It opened maybe half a month ago, and it was extremely fancy,  _ and expensive _ . 

 

I could hardly contain my surprise. “Natsu, even with our pay as active mages, this is still too-” although you cut me off before clarifying.

 

“I saved up. Even though I asked you, I may or may not have had this planned for a while…” you trailed off, and god, why did I expect less of you?

 

“Alright alright, now let's go eat and get drunk.” I laughed, and you only stared at me with a look I can only describe as love.

 

“Sweet!” You cheered, damn, you’re so cute.

  
  


...

 

“Another glass of wine?” The waiter asked, and you nodded. 

 

“Yes please,” you smiled, and the waiter went to get the bottle of wine.

 

I looked to you,  _ your face is red, are you- _ “Are you drunk?” I asked.

 

You looked at me before giggling. “Nooo…” you slurred, yeah, you were  _ very _ drunk. And you fucking ordered another glass of wine.

 

The waiter came back shortly after with the bottle. He filled up the glass before scurrying off. You picked up the glass and slowly brought it to your lips. 

 

“Nope,” I grabbed the glass out of your hands, and don't you give me that pout! “No more wine for you, you’re already drunk enough.  _ God, how did you even get this drunk in the first place? You usually burn off the alcohol _ .” I mumbled to myself.

 

“Thas not fair.” You wined. 

 

I flagged down the waiter, and he turn to us before asking, “Anything else?”

 

“Just the bill,” I sighed as he nodded. 

 

“Will you pay in cash or card?” He asked. 

 

“Card.” I said bluntly, bringing out my wallet. The waiter grabs the machine before putting in the price.

 

I pay for our dinner, before getting up. “C'mon babe, let’s get you home.” I pulled you up, although you stumbled a bit. 

  
  


...

 

As we walked home you were giggling, spouting out nonsense. 

 

“An then ‘e fuckin threw the spider a’ me, bast’rd.” You ranted about Gajeel.

 

“Oh really? And what’d you do?” I teased.

 

“Well I fu’kin screamed, what else would I do?”

  
  


You may have planned with date, but I have something even bigger for you.

 

We walked into a clearing, which was glowing.

 

“Wow,” you breathed, breaking out of the bush and into the field. Fireflies were glowing, reflecting off the snow. “Amazing!” You giggled.

 

“Hey, um, Natsu?” I coughed.

 

You turned to me, don’t think I can’t see the confusion on your face.

 

“Well,” I began as I walked in front of him, I took his hands in my own. “Last Christmas, we were just beginning our relationship, and I know we’ve only been together for a year, but, you mean a lot to me. And I  _ fucking love you _ . You are the best thing in my life, so, will you do me the honour, and, marry me?” I spoke as I got down on one knee, pulling out a box from my jacket pocket.

 

You gasped, putting your hands over you mouth. You eyes were so wide, and so  _ green _ .

 

“Yes,” you breathed.

 

“What?”

 

“YES!” You shouted in glee, you jumped onto me as I held you up. I spun you around before setting you down. 

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” you repeated, tears welling up in your eyes.

 

I could only smile, an unfamiliar joy made its way throughout my body. I slipped the ring onto your left ring finger, and you giggled in happiness. Damn, you make me so fucking happy.

 

“You don’t seem so drunk all of a sudden…” 

 

You looked at me slyly, “I wasn’t  _ that _ drunk. Besides, it’s worn off by now, and you just fucking  _ proposed _ to me.  _ PROPOSED _ !” You shouted, waving your hand in front of my face.

 

“Yeah,” I trailed off, leaning in to kiss you. Our lips touched, and I could taste the wine on your lips. It was sickeningly sweet, just like you. If you could hear my thoughts, you’d have an entirely different view on me, a good one hopefully.

 

You kissed back as I held you close. We pulled away slowly, eyes opening to stare into each other.

 

“That was,” You gasped.

 

“Incredible.” I finished.

 

You smiled, reaching a hand up to ruffle your pink hair ad you used the other to fiddle with your scarf.

 

“So much has happened, especially since last Christmas.” You looked at me, tears welled up in your eyes.

 

“Yeah,” You spoke simply, fiddling with the ring. The gem glinted beautifully in the moonlight.

 

A smile made its way onto your face, and the tears fell smoothly down your face. You sniffled as your face turned red, steam puffing out of your mouth and into the cold.

 

“Thank you,” you whispered as your voice wavered.

 

“No, I should be the one saying that.” 

 

“Really? All I planned was a date, but you turned this around on me!” You chuckled.

 

“Well, I  _ have  _ always been one step ahead…” I trailed off, damn I love the faces you make when I’m teasing you. Your cheeks puff out and your eyes narrow. How cute.

 

“Whatever, now we gotta show the guild!” You shook off the fake annoyance, and quickly ran ahead of me. You pulled me along the path and to the guild.

  
  
  
  
  


“Guys!” You shouted as you kicked open the large doors. Everyone looked up to see you with an entirely new smile. Everyone started whispering before you brought your hand up.

 

You ran to Mira and gramps, and once you finally got there you held out your hand. Miras gasp resonated throughout the quiet guild hall, and gramps grew tears in his eyes.

 

“Wow! Aww Natsu! I’m so happy for you! Gray, you did good.” Mira clapped in joy, head tilting with the movements.

 

Gramps sniffled before opening his mouth, “EVERYONE! Let’s congratulate the newly engaged couple! Let’s party!” He raised his mug, with everyone following suit.

 

Once the festivities began, we ended up merging the two parties together. Christmas and an engagement. 

 

Erza walked up to us before she smiled, “Congratulations you two, now if I can only get Mira to do the same.” She joked.

 

Everyone said their congratulations before drinking the night away.

  
  


I looked at you, but you seemed to be one step ahead of be because our eyes met halfway.

 

“I love you,” I whispered, grabbing your hand to hold it.

 

“I love you too…” you trailed off, growing closer.

 

Our lips met in a short kiss, and even though we’ve kissed many times before, I could still feel the sparks. When we pulled apart, everyone cheered. 

 

You flinched in surprise, but smiled anyways. I grabbed you and dipped you, kissing you again as everyone’s cheers grew louder.

 

“Merry Christmas,” I whispered to you, and you kissed my cheek.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! This was definitely out of my comfort zone as I usually write third person point of view, but I had a lot of fun writing this! Enjoy!


End file.
